Patch 5
We have revised the in-game graphics, greatly improving lighting, textures, detail and much more. In addition to revising the game's graphics. This patch adds brand new content including new upgrades, units and buildings throughout the Middle and Industrial Ages. We continue to carefully read the forums and listen to community feedback to that end this patch contains significant changes to unit stats and map generation to improve balance. Units can be stopped with the stop button. "Arsenal' upgrades renamed to "Armory". Added four new languages: Chinese (Simplified), French, Polish and Danish. Thanks to our community. A '''store '''has been added to the menu. Be sure to check out. And now in more detail... Map Generator: *The distance to berry bushes has been made more uniform for all players *The frequency of large fish spawns has been increased by 56% *Forest size near player's starting point is increased from 10 to 30 trees Nature: *All animals when attacked have an allied pack aggro radius that was reduced by 20% Stone Age: *Bulwark: damage increased from 7 to 8 *Slinger: damage increased from 7 to 8 Europe: *Bombardier ship: cannon dispersion reduced from 30% to 25% * Crossbowman: bolt dispersion reduced from 18% to 14% * Archer: damage increased from 8 to 10 * War boat: damage increased from 7 to 10 * Security tower: damage increased from 8 to 10, damage to buildings reduced from 8 to 5 * Palisade: construction cost reduced from 30 to 25 building materials, health increased from 300 to 500 Asia: * Sampan: damage increased from 7 to 9 * Archer: damage increased from 7 to 9 * Horse Archer: damage increased from 7 to 9 * Heavy Archer: damage increased from 8 to 10 * Security tower: damage increased from 5 to 7 * Wall: health increased from 200/300 to 400 Western Europe: * Upgrade Added: access to Morgenstern Training * Longbow: damage increased from 12 to 14 *Guard tower: damage increased from 12 to 14, damage to buildings reduced from 12 to 7, can be upgraded to Aerostat * Galley: damage increased from 8 to 10, attack speed reduced from 2 to 1.5 seconds * Morgenstern: damage to buildings reduced from 40 to 25 * Bombard: projectile dispersion reduced from 30% to 25% * Wall: construction cost reduced from 100 to 80 materials, armor increased from 6/15 to 7/20, health increased from 300 to 1000 Eastern Europe: * Upgrade Added: access to Pernach Training * Horse Archer: damage increased from 8 to 10 *Guard tower: damage increased from 12 to 14, damage to buildings reduced from 12 to 7, can be upgraded to a Aerostat * Galley: damage increased from 8 to 10, attack period reduced from 2 to 1.5 seconds * Pernach: damage to buildings reduced from 35 to 22 *Hussaria: damage reduced from 23 to 22, damage to buildings reduced from 23 to 18 * Wall: construction cost reduced from 100 to 70 materials, health increased from 300 to 800 West Asia: *Upgrades added: spear damage, bow damage, blade damage, barrack reserve, shooting range reserve, tusk attack speed of elephants * Sarbaz: damage increased from 10 to 12 * Oglan: damage increased from 10 to 12 *Elephant-archer: Archer damage increased from 10 to 12, Building damage reduced from 10 to 6 *Armored elephant: Archery damage increased from 10 to 12, Building damage reduced from 10 to 6 * Sarbaz: arrow spread reduced from 17% to 15% * Tower: upgrade available to Cannon Tower, upgrade available to Aerostat * Wall: construction cost reduced from 100 to 70 materials, health increased from 300 to 800 East Asia: *Upgrades added: spear damage, bow damage, blade damage, barrack reserve, shooting range reserve, access to Cho-ko-nu * Archer: arrow spread reduced from 20% to 15%, damage increased from 12 to 14 * Horse Archer: Damage increased from 12 to 14 * Security tower: damage increased from 10 to 14, damage to buildings reduced from 10 to 7, attack period increased from 0.5 to 0.7 seconds, can be upgraded to Aerostat * Fishing schooner: speed increased by 50%, visibility increased by 2 times * Junk: arrow spread reduced from 20% to 18%, damage increased from 10 to 14, damage to buildings reduced from 10 to 7, armor increased by 2 * Cho-ko-nu: bolt spread reduced from 20% to 15%, damage increased from 16 to 17 * Wall: construction cost reduced from 100 to 70 materials, health increased from 300 to 700 Abstract country: * Added dock, trawler, machine-gun trawler, grenade launcher * Upgrades added: access to a heavy tank, carrying capacity of workers * University can now train workers *Squadron cannon: attack distance increased from 350 to 400, damage increased from 150 to 180 *Trench mortar: movement speed is slightly reduced, attack distance is reduced from 350 to 300, the time from the start of the attack to the shot is increased *Submachine gunner: bullet dispersion reduced from 20% to 15%, damage increased from 15 to 20, submachine gunner training time decreased from 45 to 40 seconds *Machine gunner: bullet dispersion reduced from 50% to 25%, damage increased from 15 to 18 * Soldier: bullet dispersion reduced from 15% to 12%, damage increased from 20 to 24 * Motorcycle: bullet dispersion reduced from 20% to 18%, damage increased from 15 to 20 * Armored Car: Bullet dispersion reduced from 20% to 18%, damage increased from 15 to 18 *APC: bullet dispersion reduced from 20% to 18%, damage increased from 25 to 30 * Anti-tank hedgehog: armor reduced from 300 to 150 * Heavy tank: reduced size of weak areas of armor Category:Updates